robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
Plus Airways
Plus Airways is a fictional airline with 462 members. This airline was founded in 2016 by Quixlev and changed hands to curlymillers in September 2017. They promote cheap luxury flights based on a low-cost model. In 2018, curlymillers put the group up for sale after a long period of inactivity since a major incident in 2017. History Plus Airways began service from Quality Airport in 2016 and has operated out of that location until curlymillers took over ownership of the group. They used to serve Cove Airport (flight status for that destination is unavailable). Following the acquistion of Plus Airways into the DJM Group in September 2017 after former owner Quixlev stepped down, the first Plus Airways flight from Warrendale occurred on September 22, 2017. This destination is the second destination that Plus Airways has flown from, with service to Saskatoon (to connect with other airlines) to be added in the near future with partnering operator DJM Airways. Towards the future, new owner curlymillers plans to add more destinations to the fleet and improve service, acquiring 7 ATR 42-300 propeller planes on September 26, 2017 for future regional service. To further enhance the short-haul fleet, a Canadair CRJ-700 is also used to help with fast regional service. However, as the DJM Group is also focusing on Canadian Airlines, Plus Airways flights were suspended in November 2017, eventually selling off the airline altogether. Flights were supposed to resume in 2018. Facilities Currently, Plus Airways codeshares or uses the facilities of other airlines. It does have a home base (to be shared with other airlines in the DJM Group). Like DJM Airways, it owns a training facility to prepare new hires. Airports *Quality Airport *Warrendale Regional Airport (shared with DJM Airways) Other Facilities *Training Centre Destinations * Quality Airport * Cove Airport * Warrendale Regional Airport * Saskatoon International Airport Aircraft Active *Airbus A320 (1) *Airbus A380 (1) (status unknown) *ATR 42-300 (7) *Bombardier CRJ-700 Retired *Boeing 727 Types of Service Plus Airways offers two types of service, which are described below. All aircraft have both classes to provide an emphasis on luxury. Plus Class Plus Class is the premium seating option available on all flights and is the namesake seating option of the airline. On flights from airports with lounges, Plus passengers have access to the departure lounge. During the flight, Plus passengers have a business class-style seat with an individual IFE and more legroom between seats compared to Economy seats. Economy Class Also offered on all flights, Economy Class offers 4 seats per row in a 2+2 configuration. Economy passengers are offered similar services but do not have individual IFEs. At the time of writing, there is no charge for either type of service and seating is assigned on a first-come, first-served basis. Accidents and incidents On September 30, 2017, a fault at Quality Airport caused a CRJ-700 to glitch out in front of a large load of passengers. The flight was relocated to Warrendale Airport following the glitch, but the flight was unsuccessful after off-place activity caused curlymillers to make the place inactive. After the incident, the group was placed on lockdown. Due to the glitch, it will be unknown when Quality Airport will resume operations. Category:Low cost